水汐吸血鬼Suishio Kyuketsuki
by guynpink
Summary: Jacob Black begins his first year of public schooling at Forks High School at the persuasion of his best friend, Bella Swan. However, he is not the only newcomer to Forks; an ethereal beauty threatens the normal abnormality of this small Washington town.
1. Chapter 1: Blood

_**水汐吸血鬼：Chapter 1**_

**Title: Suishio Kyuketsuki: Chapter 1**  
**Author: Mide**  
**Characters/Pairings: Jacob/?**  
**Genre: Slash**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Warnings: minor foul language, graphic scenes.**

**Summary: Jacob is starting his first year at Forks High School, but he is not the only newcomer. The new face brings with him mysterious events, heart fluttering and perhaps impeding doom? o_O****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, everything is for playplay. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long Author's note but this is my first fanfic EVER. /scared.  
i don't know what got into me. i just wrote this baby the past 3-4 hours or so i just couldn't stop. damn you twilight. I don't even like you!  
水 汐吸血鬼 Suishio Kyuketsuki means Water Vampire. I kinda made it up but it's probably half right lol. And it's just a title so troll me about it. **

*

Blood.

Gianna had seen it countless of times but never in such a graceful light. The way the full moon shone down upon the thick pools settling on the ground from the clear midnight sky almost assuaged the irony that the one thing she had a supernatural obsession with her entire human life was being used to tear her perfected form into nothing more than a faggot. At least now she could channel the utter loathing and distraught she felt toward the Volturi for not only making her wait until she was nearly 40 years old to evolve past her pathetic, god-given carcass into a being which shined its very beauty in the sunlight, but also because she had been ordered to come to the rustic, sickeningly cozy town of Forks for her first mission as an operative leader.

Gianna had spent her time as secretary studying for hours on end to help the Voturi extinguish the werewolves so the vampires would have little problem usurping the mortals. Mutts from a forgotten town did not worry her in the slightest.

But _this_. Even with all her extensive literature background and first-hand experiences with the supernatural world as a part of the elite coven, she could not have even conceived _this_.

Her killer's short crimson hair and ruby eyes came into focus with an almost cinematic backdrop of the full moon illuminating the blood spatter on his face as he smirked and said,

"How does it feel to be killed by a mortal?"

Gianna was only upset that the flickering of the match falling toward her head like a guillotine was poisoning the serene view of the swirling liquids around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Jacob hated that alarm. He just wanted to stay five more minutes in bed before he had to get up. Especially because today was the day he started school at the public high school in Forks. No more reservation schooling for Jake.

"Curse that bitch, she owes me for this," he mumbled sleepily has he fumbled to stop his alarm clock from driving a nail into his forming headache. His best friend Bella had convinced him over the summer to start coming to school with her starting in the fall.

He rolled out of the fur blankets on his bed and tossled his bed-head hair in an attempt to look attractive. You know, just in case the man of his dreams happened to be stalking him outside his bedroom window.

He opened the window to get some fresh, summer air but as the breeze rushed in the young wolf's nose told him immediately something was wrong.

Soot.

It was all he could smell. The aftermath of a huge fire, somewhere in Forks. He quickly became concerned about his pack and rushed down the stairs into the kitchen where his father was sitting, mulling things over.

"Dad! I … um …" things hadn't been too swell between Jacob and his dad since he came out to him in the beginning of the summer. It was hard enough being the only wolf in a thousand some years to publicly announce his gaiety to the pack, but Billy was having an even tougher time as the father and pack leader of one.

"So you can smell it too? Well, you are my son after all."

Jake awkwardly smiled at the unskillfully placed compliment. "What happened? It feels like there is a fireplace in my nose."

"Forest fire. Huge one at that. Whole darn reservation smells like soot and ash."

Jacob resisted rolling his eyes in front of his father as his nose was already rudely informing him of the situation. "I mean, was anyone hurt? The stink is so strong I hope there wasn't a lot of damage to the forest or any of the residential areas." Jacob tried to look out the window to see if he could see any of the aftermath.

"Everyone is fine and accounted for, don't worry about that. There also wasn't any huge damage, not even to the forest."

"Then why..?"

"The fire was just up the hill from our house, Jake. About a half a mile in diameter. A little too close for comfort."

"Well luckily we're ok," Jacob sighed with relief. He really hated feeling anxious and worried; he'd had enough of that lately.

His father also let out a sigh, but it was more of an ominous one. "That's the peculiar thing. The fire didn't do much damage, nor did it occur naturally. The whole place reeks of vampires, blood, and fire catalysts. We're also not sure how it stopped at only a half mile. It wasn't raining last night and a forest fire that strong should've …" Billy trailed off; settling back into that pensive look Jake had found him in.

Jacob would have started to feel nervous again but a glimpse of the clock seeped into his hazel eyes. "Crap, Bella's due to pick me up in 10 minutes!" Jacob dashed up the stairs to get changed, leaving his father preoccupied with his responsibilities.

Jacob wanted to process the bizarre fire through his brain and try and help his pack uncover what happened, but he was calmed at the fact no one was harmed and figured that's what his father and the other pack leaders are for. A 17 year old boy should be content with the simple pleasure of the nervousness and excitement on the first day at a new school. Jake nodded to himself in reassurance of his adolescent priorities as he finished fixing his hair in the mirror. Bella had really had a profound influence on his life lately and sometimes he found her to be pushing him to make decisions, but he was really grateful she convinced him to cut off his hair and donate it to charity. A short crop was so much easier to manage.

Jacob finished making some toast and drinking some orange juice before running out the door to a beeping Bella. "Bye Dad!" Jacob yelled with a mouthful of toast, leaving his father still oddly transfixed on an imaginary point of focus.

After explaining last night's gossip to Bella on the way to school, they pulled into the parking lot, got their things out of Bella's pickup truck, and starting to walk to school.

"God, I hope Edward doesn't have anything to do with this. I will beat him until he …" Bella was also trying to figure out this strange game of clue as she sipped on some cranberry juice.

"Woah hey, don't need to hear about your personal life with Dracula," Jacob smiled jokingly at Bella.

"Oh shut up Jake, don't be jealous," she teased.

"Jealous? Girl, please." They laughed. "You know Edward and I are only civil at best and besides, vampires stink." Jacob shuddered. "I don't really have anything against the Cullens but I guess it's just the wolf in me." Jacob was still getting used to the heightened senses he had been experiencing since he had been able to phase into a werewolf, even if it had been nearly a year ago. He especially had a curious nose, which was about to be flooded with a whole new mix of scents from his peers.

Jacob and Bella approached Forks High School and stopped so Jacob could take in the whole situation. He had been to the school grounds before, but never as a student. It was almost overwhelming."

"Well I promised a few friends I'd meet them before class so we could chat," Bella said sheepishly. "Do you think you'll be ok to make it to your first class alone?"

Jacob was still processing the view of the school, "Yea, yea go see Edward."

Bella smiled, caught in her white lie, "This is why I love you Jacob Black. I'll see you at lunch! Try not to eat anyone."

Jacob waved to Bella prancing away in her dark blue blouse and skinny jeans, clutching her auburn purse which, he thought, was 5 sizes too big. He suddenly felt terribly awkward: The new kid from the reservation standing in front of the school, squinting, with his teeth showing and looking dazed and confused.

Snapping out of his trance, Jake looked around at the other kids coming into the school, mostly paired off or in groups laughing and talking about the upcoming school year.

_They smell so ….. normal._ He thought to himself. _Like Bella._ Not only was Jacob the new, native American, kid at school, but he was not human. He felt the anxiety and worry start to build up from the bottom of his stomach.

Jacob got his bearings and started to make a motion toward the entrance of the building when he noticed another student caught in a mindless stance across the school yard.

Except he wasn't looking at the school, he was staring into the direction of the ocean. Jacob knew it was toward the ocean because even though it was a couple miles away he could smell it in the breeze.

_Wait, fuck no I can't smell the ocean from here what am I thinking?_

Confused, Jacob inspected the dumbstruck man again and realized that the smell was emanating from him.

Never had he smelled just a clean, calming scent that was produced from the body of a human. The turmoil in his stomach quickly ceased. The man's strong silver eyes pierced into the sky and Jacob could only wonder as to why his short, but not so short, hair was as white as snow more than why the hell he was staring up into a partly cloudy sky. And although this strange creature had the hair color of a 90-year old, he was well composed in a dark blue trainer with a white, v-neck, graphic t-shirt, dark- nearly black- jeans, and brown designer boots. Jacob felt like more of a target as the new kid in his black crew-neck t-shirt, lee dungarees and tennis shoes holding his book bag over one shoulder.

He stood, again, stunned at the strange beauty of this athletic looking man.

That is, until his cloudy eyes turned their focus from the sky to Jacob's mindless orbs. Jacob quickly averted his gaze and nostrils, remembering he had a class to get to. His cheeks didn't stop burning until a good 10 minutes into his U.S. History class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was happy to finally see Bella at lunch period. He was already exhausted from just having to introduce himself to everyone in his classes and needed a good meal and good company.

"Uuugh, Thank you for sitting with me, and tell Edward I'm sorry for stealing you," Jacob plopped down at a table with Bella near the middle of the lunch room, stomach growling.

"It's cool, you two can just duke it out later and I'll enjoy the two hotties fighten' over me," Bella said then bit her tongue and smiled at Jake teasingly.

The two comrades got their meatloaf surprise accompanied by canned goods and returned to the table to share how their mornings had been going so far.

"And I can't believe I have to be lab partners with Mike," Bella complained between bites. "He just will not get it through his head that I'm not interested in him. He's like a freaking dog." Jake looked up from his plate with raised eyebrows in a puppy dog fashion. "No offense." She shrugged. "So tell me about your day, comonnnnn I wanna know. Spot anyone you like yet? Forks isn't the greatest place on earth but, hey I found Edward didn't I?"

Jacob flashed his impeccable chops, "Yea you did, didn't you? I don't know I'm still overwhelmed by all the people and the smells…" And then, like a line written into some sort of lj-written fan fiction, the watery scent he picked up outside earlier this morning was creeping into his nasal cavity right as he was about to explain the different smells he had experienced this morning.

Bella looked at her friend, brow furrowed, confused as to why he had stopped talking mid sentence. She noticed his eyes following the platinum blonde and turned around to see what he was so distracted by.

Turning back around she snapped her fingers at Jacob's face a few times and said, "Jake. Jake …. Hellooo Honey, you're staring." Jake looked down at his food and started to blush. "What's up?"

"It's him again."

"Who? That blonde? Oh yea that's … um, what was it. Oh! Sung Hye Ki or something like that." Bella looked up, as if into her brain to try to remember what his name was.

"Sung, hey … who?" Jacob needed another go to process a foreign name. He snatched a few more glances at him as if it would help.

"Sung Hye Ki. He just moved here a little bit ago." Bella acted as if he was just another new kid, after all she had been one herself a few years ago and Forks seems to get quite a lot of new students. She didn't want to gawk at it.

Jacob on the other hand, couldn't help it. He also realized where Hye Ki was sitting; chumming it up with the Cullens.

"Hey, why is he sitting with Edward?! …Do you know him Bella?"

"Kinda," Bella said nonchalantly as she snapped a carrot stick with a ferocious bite. "He moved here from Korea. Apparently he's a good Cullen family friend. I met him the other week when I was over at Edward's house."

"Oh …" Jacob sunk, realizing the first hottie he picked out has a 99% chance of being a vampire. He was further confused as to why Hye Ki didn't' reek of one, and why he looked so western.

Seeing that Jacob was searching for the answers in his meatloaf, Bella elaborated, "Oh, yea no he's not a vampire don't worry. He's pretty cute too don't you think?" Bella nudged Jacob with her elbow.

"Cute or not, he's probably not even available, let alone gay, Bella." Jacob said pessimistically. "If he's not a vampire how does he know the Cullens well enough to stay at their house indefinitely?"

"You know, I'm not sure why he's here – not my business – but Edward told me he's from the Ryujin Shinko Suizoku in the Sea of Japan or wherever that is." Jacob stared blankly at Bella, who continued to work on her meal, patiently waiting for an explanation.

Bella's eyes met Jacob's bewilderment mid fork-full. "Oh, yea, sorry. It's a Korean and Japanese water tribe. They kinda live in the sea since they have the power to control water and all. And the reason he doesn't look Asian is because he's part Japanese part Korean and part European or something, I dunno wasn't really paying attention." Bella went back to her food. For whatever reason that meat loaf to her was what cake is to fat kids.

"Sounds Neat." Jacob moved his concentration back to Sung Hye Ki. He was a bit more sullen than most of the Cullens sitting at the table with him, but although he didn't share Alice's degree of cheerfulness, he obviously was not a depressing, solemn person like Edward always appeared to be.

Hye Ki had his own glow; bright but somehow very cold. It wasn't the same as when he saw vampires glitter in the sunlight or when you see a light bulb or television turn on; it was somehow softer and more reflective. It was a light Jacob could swear he's seen before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The warmth from the bitter glow seemed to reach out to Jacob and calm him from the inside out.

"Like a full moon," escaped Jacob's lips.

"What? Are you ok Jake?"

"It's Nothing," Jacob shook the peculiar thoughts from his head, which were replaced with gushing blood coloring his cheeks.

"Well, finish your lunch you're gonna need your strength for the rest of the day." Bella scolded.

"Yes mother," Jacob rolled his eyes, feeling grateful he had Bella to help him through everything since he came out earlier that summer. They finished eating their lunch discussing what they had planned for the rest of the day, free of forest fires, vampires, and ethereal creatures.

But Jacob couldn't shake a feeling from the middle of his torso, which was uncomfortably unfamiliar to him. Even more unnerving than when he had become a full-fledged werewolf or came out to his parents.

_And I still have half a day left. _Jacob thought to himself as he emptied his tray in the garbage can, and scampered off to biology class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not sure where i'm going with this, it's really fluid and such so suggestions would be awsome.**

**Also, i've never read any of the twilight books, and only watched the first movie drunk. *ducks in cover from the angry fans*****its ok though, i'm just like Stephenie Meyer and vampires, right? :-P However, I have read a great deal of fanfic and researched character relationships and personalities since I initially wrote this fic and published it on livejournal, at the advice of my peers.**

**  
That being said, if i have any major inconsistencies or mistakes in characters, relations, or plot lines to better allude to the actual twilight saga and twilight universe, x-core fans, kindly point them out to me.**

**messages, friends, reviews, all welcome :D  
i hope you enjoyed it, i hope to write some more. **

**CH2 is in progress, I hope to get it up next week.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Sweat

_**水汐吸血鬼：Chapter 2  
**_

**Title: Suishio Kyuketsuki: Chapter 2, Cold Sweat**  
**Author: Mide**  
**Characters/Pairings: Jacob/?**, **Edward/?**  
**Genre: Slash**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Warnings: minor foul language, graphic scenes, sexual themes.  
**

**Summary: Jacob Black begins his first year of public schooling at Forks High School at the persuasion of his best friend, Bella Swan. However, he is not the only newcomer to Forks; an ethereal beauty threatens the normal abnormality of this small Washington town.****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, everything is for playplay. **

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 of my first story! yay! To help you read better, italicized words without quotes indicate thoughts, in case it wasn't already obvious. One of the character's native languages are Korean and Japanese, so words italicized within quotes are indicated as NOT ENGLISH. They are mostly for color and if the meaning is significant it it usually alluded to in context. So don't worry about not being able to understand the meaning and enjoy the story. If there is a place where you must know the intended meaning or are just curious, feel free to ask me. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Do you ever wonder what it's like to drown? _

"No…"

_Come down to the depths of hell with me. We'll take this whole wretched place with us._

"No."

_They don't understand you. They should be evaporated for treating you like this._

"No!"

_Stubborn leech! You'll have to kill me if you want out of here!_

"NO!Sung Yi _Appa_!"

Cold Sweat.

Hye Ki shot up from his slumbering position, wiping the sweat from his forehead and launching it toward his envisioned attacker. The mirror didn't stand as good a chance as the man from his nightmare would have.

"Fuck…." Hye Ki sighed and palmed his dry forehead as a headache was already forming.

It was nearly dawn and Sung Hye Ki had barely gotten any sleep at all. The full moon was beginning to fade from the sky and the sun was just about to emerge from the horizon. Hye Ki really hated the sun and looked out the window longing for it to be cloudy for the first day of what humans call school. He smiled to himself at how silly it was to think that such a low level of education and curriculum could be appropriate for humans the same age as him. His headache soon reminded him why he was awake, and the elitist smile quickly vanished. Pulling back the covers, and giving up on any more attempts at sleeping, Hye Ki made for the bathroom to take an atypical morning bath.

_At least there are no cold mornings here. Yet._ He always hated how cold the ocean was—constantly suffocating, encompassed by chilly darkness. The world above sea level was much warmer and brighter. _Comparatively, I guess my exile is going well._ Hye Ki turned on the faucets and plugged the drain.

After shedding the nightclothes he had borrowed from Edward, closest in size to himself out of the Cullens, he began to inspect himself in the mirror, vain as he is. Hye Ki's skin was slightly paler than its normal shade and his eyes were darkening from the lack of sleep since he arrived in Forks, Washington, _…United States of America._ He gruesomely thought to himself. He wasn't used to living outside a body of water for this long of a time; Hye Ki felt constantly dehydrated. He even considered trying to fall asleep in the bathtub the previous evening. Pulling his snow-white hair up and clipping it out of his face he slid into the bathtub and felt much more at ease than between layers of dry cloth and sheets.

"_Yappari_…" Hye Ki began a conversation with himself as soon as he finished submerging his body from the neck down. "I should have just gone straight to the bathtub after I got home last night. Sheesh almost wore me out, stubborn bitch." Hye Ki motioned for his bath to retrieve his facial wash. A slender tentacle of liquid gracefully fetched it from the counter near the sink. Hye Ki began to lather in his hands.

"Hmmm, but at least I get to stay with vampires instead of some lousy humans. It pains me enough that I have to act like one while I'm at school," he scowled. Hye Ki's nagging brain reminded himself that he and his clan, too, were indeed technically human, as he applied the froth liberally to his cheeks. "Yea, but …. I don't know. We are not the same. I'll never be as careless and fragile as humans are. Like, uh … what was her name? That strange human girl that Edward has taken a fancy to for whatever reason. She certainly has a way about her." Again, his brain reminded him that he, too, had indeed fallen in love with a human in the recent past, and also that the girl's name was Bella. Having heard enough of contradicting himself and feeling refreshed, Hye Ki drained the water and walked out to greet the sun rising in through his bedroom window.

"Gotta love not having to towel off." The water from Hye Ki's sculpted body ebbed into the drain on the floor in the bathroom with a slight turn of the wrist. He proceeded to the closet, picking out a dark blue trainer jacket, dark blue jeans, a white graphic tee with some indie-bullshit design on it, and some brown designer ankle boots. Esme really knew how to shop for her boys, and Hye Ki loved his new closet full of clothes. He felt grateful for knowing what it was like to have a mother again, even if she was a little overbearing at times. After slipping the second foot into the boots, Hye Ki turned to inspect himself in the mirror, which he then remembered had been shattered by his impulsive behavior.

_Hope they don't get mad at me for that,_ he fretted, biting his bottom lip.

Hye Ki was greeted in the kitchen by warming smiles from Esme and Alice, who were ecstatic to have a house member who actually needed to have food prepared. Hye Ki was surprised to find that instead of the usual quiche, fresh fruit, or bacon and eggs which he eagerly enjoyed the past couple of weeks, a traditional Korean breakfast complete with Kongnamul Bab, Spicy Stewed Fish, Cold Cucumber Soup, and Radish Strip Kimchi had been prepared.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_?" Alice greeted the watery guest with a smile.

Hye Ki bowed slightly and thanked Esme and Alice for their hard work, "_Kamsamnida_."

"We wanted to make sure you had good, familiar food in your body before you went to school today. We know it can be a little rough the first time, but all my children have grown to love it so. Eat as much as you'd like, Sung Hye Ki." Esme had her usually loving aura about her and Hye Ki couldn't help but feel it hit him like the warm rays of the surface-dwelling sun.

He immediately sat down and began digging into the ribs, "_Omma_. . ." Hye Ki had already grown accustomed to calling her mother, "You know you really didn't have to do this."

"Don't make me punch you," Alice teased. "You have no idea how long and boring evenings can get sometimes when you aren't able to sleep."

_Funny, I seem to know that too well for someone who biologically needs to sleep._ Hye Ki thought to himself.

"Besides," Alice continued, "It's not often that we get to cook Asian food, it was really fun! It's our pleasure."

Hye Ki smiled. He knew almost down to the word what they were going to say about preparing him food. It's the same thing they always say, so he figured from here on out it was time he tried a little harder to accept others' hospitality and kindness. "But how did you know what to make if you don't cook it often?" He said in between chopstick-fulls. "And Christ, this tastes really authentic. I'm impressed."

Esme and Alice gleamed at their critic's reaction, another benefit they reaped from cooking on their guests' behalves. "Alice had a vision about it. She's quite gifted you know." Hye Ki's eyebrows raised in amazement. He had heard of Alice's precognitive powers before and had even known a few other people in his tribe who had them, but he never thought they would be this accurate.

"Heh, yep. It's pretty convenient like that sometimes. Wonder what we should make for your first breakfast. Decided to make it Korean and BAM; know what I'm gonna make." Alice looked at her and Esme's production, feeling proud as if it were her own flesh and blood.

"Hey, Agua, hurry up and finish your fortune cookies." Edward had suddenly appeared on the other side of the kitchen without anyone noticing. He was rummaging through the cabinets looking for something, not giving anyone in the room particular attention. "I'm supposed to meet Bella before school starts." Edward started to walk away and added from the other room, "And stop giving me shit about your name, I just can't pronounce the damn thing."

_Damn mind readers._ Hye Ki thought that as loud as he could to make sure Edward understood his discontent for not only messing up his name countless of times, but also being an all around insensitive ass.

Alice smiled again, "You guys are already acting like brothers. How sweet." Hye Ki scowled at the thought of Edward ever being his brother. Sure he could stand the guy but that patience was wearing dangerously thin. "Well I better go get Jasper up! He wasn't feeling too well last night. Hopefully he's recovered and not lying around in bed anymore. Promise you'll sit with me at lunch?"

_Maybe my room shouldn't be next to his._ "Yea, sure," he replied. Hye Ki felt sorry for Jasper, as Alice went to go recover him for school. He had wanted to get to know Jasper better since he arrived, but it was hard to hide your inner turmoil from someone who could feel it right along with you.

"I'm starting the car. " Edward sing-songingly teased. Hye Ki had his last bite of rice, grabbed the book bag prepared by his doting surrogate, and headed toward the garage.

"If he calls me Agua one more time, I'm so kicking his crystallized ass."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hye Ki hated car rides.

Edward's reckless behavior didn't help things one bit. He thought he was going to hurl the whole way and could swear Edward's driving kept getting more and more erratic the closer they got to school.

_Are you trying to make me puke in your car?_ Hye Ki shot at Edward.

"Don't worry, I'll roll down the window for you." Edward smirked at him, growing fond of having a little brother figure to pick on. "And you know I hate it when people do that."

_Do what?_ Afraid to open his mouth.

"That. I'm right here, talk to me like I'm a normal person, Agua." Edward was lucky that with that line they pulled into the school parking lot because Hye Ki was about to siphon all the gasoline out of Edward's car and into the bastard's lungs mid-drive. What did he need them for anyway?

Edward climbed out of the car and bid farewell, rushing off to meet his Bella, no doubt. Hye Ki's composure needed a minute –or five – to recover from his first car ride in years. Luckily, it was partly cloudy outside and Hye Ki could still feel the ocean from the school yard. He had been there near La Push the other weekend but didn't want to risk getting in trouble with the Native American tribe which resided there, especially because he had heard some of their members were able to phase into werewolves. Hye Ki was indeed curious about meeting a werewolf for the first time, but since he probably reeked of vampire, he was a little wary about going out and seeking them himself. The school's structure undoubtedly matched its poor educational standards, and Hye Ki quickly lost interest in inspecting the school as he moved toward it. The students flocking into the complex also seemed horrendously uninteresting and plain, staring endlessly at his platinum hair and silver eyes. He had forgotten what it's like to be different.

Feeling a bit like the centerfold in a dirty magazine, Sung Hye Ki turned his view to the sky and slowed his pace a bit. The sky was incredibly fascinating to Hye Ki because it looked so similar to the ocean and yet it was its complete opposite. _A perfect couple, _he almost regurgitated his kimchi at how painfully romantic his own thoughts were. The reflection of the ocean sprinkled with puffs of moisture calmed the young water yielder, allowing him to slip into silence and concentration without feeling like he was being pulled down and suffocated by Poseidon himself. Hye Ki wanted to forget why he was here and that he was forced to spend a terribly boring life in exile, residing in a country that he had been taught to hate. The stillness of the clouds and the overcast glow of the sky allowed him to escape those searing pains whenever he thought about home, if even just for a moment.

_Well,_ he thought, _my classes certainly aren't going to be up there and I had better move before someone starts to wonder why the fuck I'm standing here staring at a plain, old, overcast day. I'd rather have them just wonder why my hair is so god damn light._ With that Hye Ki averted his gaze from the clouds and fortuitously noticed there was a boy staring at him. He was standing closer toward the school entrance, sticking out like a motionless sore thumb amongst herds of moving ones. Hye Ki would have liked to get a better look at the potentially attractive boy and cuss him out in Korean for staring so intently, but before he could even get a good look at his face, he seemed surprised and embarrassed, breaking his gaze and briskly heading toward the school building. Hye Ki had to hold himself back from freezing the kid's paws in his spot; he hated it when people just walked away from him.

"So this is what it's like to be the new kid? Huh," Hye Ki muttered to himself. Even though he was upset he couldn't see the sky as well from inside the building, Hye Ki reluctantly trudged inside the prison and pulled out his class schedule to see what was first.

**Elementary Japanese 1 Rm116 Komatsu**

**American Literature 2 Rm205 Reynolds**

**Lunch Cafeteria**

**Art Rm128 McGraw**

**Biology 2 Rm310 Glavan**

**Orchestra Rm130 Kochan**

"The fuck….?" Hye Ki looked at his first class. "Well this is a terrible joke. Thanks, Cullen family." He put away his schedule and debated whether to tell the teacher he was a native speaker of the language, or to play dumb and day dream during class while getting perfect on the tests. Regardless, he headed to room 116 for an hour and a half of _Konnichiwa_'s and _Hajimemashite_'s with Komatsu Sensei.

His furors only further increased when his suspicions were proven correct.

"Oh! Hey! Hye Ki~ Hye Ki~_Oppa_! I saved you a seat!" Rosalie was waving frantically across the room, not only for Hye Ki's attention, but also for the whole class to get a good glimpse of how good she looked in her summer, floral print, pink and white, low-cut dress. Hye Ki raised his eyebrows facetiously, let out a sigh that puffed out his cheeks, and headed over to his "assigned" seat. He wasn't particularly thrilled about all the attention he was going to receive in this class room – 90% of it coming from females, the other 10% from greasy nerds.

"So, I'm assuming this cruel joke was your doing?" Hye Ki plopped into the seat graciously provided by his roommate. "Or do I have Edward to thank for this pleasure?"

"Don't be silly, he'll be your biology partner." Rosalie caused him to scoff, making her laugh a little herself, "I'm only kidding dear, I had no idea you were so fond of him. I'm sorry for putting you in the beginner's class, but _I_ don't know any Japanese, and we were told to keep an eye on you."

Hye Ki rolled his eyes. Of course Rosalie would be the one to remind him of the position he was in. She may be drop dead gorgeous but she seriously had no tact. He felt like he was under some ridiculous house arrest and the school was his cell. "And you just thought. Why not get a native tutor for a language class while you're at it?"

"_Exactly_. Aren't I a genius? Plus, we can say we are an item and then everyone will be talking about us." Winking, Rosalie linked her arm into Sung Hye Ki's, who looked down at the linked limbs with protest. "We'll be the best looking couple in Forks High. Won't it be great? See, we can make this fun!"

Rose's upbeat attitude about a lifetime on soil wasn't the only thing bothering him, "Hmm, that's great and all but, I don't do um, uh… heh.."

Rose lowered her eyebrows and chin, taking a serious tone and whispering, "Oh. Vampires?"

"I was thinking of another word that starts with 'V'. . ."

Rosalie nodded in complete understanding. "Oh, right, of course. Virgins."

Hye Ki shot a bitch-who-are-you-trying-to-fool look at Rosalie and said, "Guess again." With that he pulled her arm out from under his, placing it on her books, stunned. "Time to study." He gave her a patronizing pat on the hand, and the teacher walked into the room, smiling at her prospective students.

About the time Rosalie figured out exactly what it was Hye Ki was trying to tell her, the teacher had already instructed the students to stand, bow before the lesson, and re-take their seats. Rosalie wasn't fazed by the fact that Hye Ki liked other boys, but she felt a little embarrassed she hadn't figured it out sooner, and she wasn't too happy her beauty had been rejected – even if it was by a gay man – so she decided not to bring it up.

After 40 minutes and the first ten phonetic symbols of the Japanese alphabet, Hye Ki was sure he would rather be eternally crushed by a glacier than sit through another minute of Rosalie mispronouncing Japanese and asking him every five seconds for help with the stroke order of the five vowels. After 80 minutes, Rosalie was finally getting the hang of it, but, unfortunately for her, the class had moved on to counting from one to twenty 60 minutes into the class. _Good thing she has an eternity._ Hye Ki sighed to himself and twirled his pencil in boredom. The class room only gave him a panoramic view of the parking lot full of the human's earth-killing, vomit-inducing machines. But as Hye Ki happened to look at the clock above the classroom door, he could have sworn he saw that gawker from the parking lot.

~*ping pong*~

The merciless high school gods must have been on his side; the bell rang for first period dismissal.

"Hey, so you'll help me after school with this right?" Rosalie went to ask Hye Ki as the teacher was explaining their homework.

Ignoring his teacher and Rosalie, Hye Ki picked up his things and tried to hurry out the door without looking like he was rushing. He could feel himself being drawn toward this person, like the South Sea current. Hye Ki opened the door to exit the class room, but so did 200 other students, and the mystery man was lost amongst the crowd.

_Merciless afterall. _Sung Hye Ki hated being teased.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

American Literature had been a whole different kind of boring. It wasn't that Hye Ki already knew the material, he just plain wasn't interested, and still had a little trouble reading quickly in English. After 90 minutes of introductions and explanation of the curriculum of the course, Hye Ki had a new headache going.

Thankfully it was lunch time and he had promised to sit with Alice and the other Cullens. At least in the jungle he had a small circle where he felt a little more at home. Constantly having to watch his choice of language and behaviorisms, topics of conversations, and using his power to manipulate water was starting to drive him nuts. Even if he had to sit next to the mind reader and listen to superficial conversations, it was a place where it was ok if he slipped up on his human act once in a while.

"So did anyone hear about that fire?" Jasper meekly started some conversation, looking down at the empty lunch table. The Cullens had no need for food, and Hye Ki decided not to be the odd one out eating various-contents meatloaf.

"You mean the one near the dogs?" Emmet growled. "Too bad it didn't get any of 'em, huh?"

"Emmet!" Rosalie slapped him across the shoulder. "Don't say things like that. They'll think that one of us did it if they hear you."

"I don't see the big deal, it's not like any of you are best buds with them." Emmet rubbed his shoulder slightly in pain.

"Well that's impossible; none of us would ever break the treaty like that." Alice was curious about last night's happenings as well. For some reason she had failed to foresee such a disreputable event coming. "Nor would we have failed so miserably had we decided to. Carlisle already talked to Billy. There were a handful of vampires in the arson. Maybe it was their fault and the fire got out of hand, or maybe they were killed."

"Plus, did you take a look at the area? The fire was done in a near perfect circle." Rosalie shifted the attention back to herself.

"I think you guys are taking it too seriously. It didn't happen to us, nor would we fall prey to such a small attack. Right, puddles?" Edward had been waiting all morning to use his new nick name on Hye Ki.

_Do….shibarl…._Hye Ki shifted his eyes toward Edward and said coldly, "What do puddles know about fires?" Hye Ki would rather they have avoided this subject all together.

Edward could tell Hye Ki was uncomfortable talking about this situation . . . or fires, or whatever, but couldn't pin point what was going on in his head. Hye Ki had made it a good habit to think in another language when Edward got too personal. Frustrated, Edward turned his attention to his girl friend across the cafeteria. He wished he could hone in on her thoughts as she stared deeply into her loaf of meats. He tried to guess what she could be thinking. Maybe Bella was thinking about earlier this morning when they had met behind the school dumpster for a little… _Why does she insist on hanging out with that mutt?_ Edward's pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Jacob's homoerotic ones. _Just who the fuck is he thinking so loudly about?_ Edward tried to decipher the thoughts that he couldn't prevent seeping into his brain.

_He seems a bit down but …. His glow. It's like that white hair just glows so softly. It just is … ahh, not again Jacob don't go there. We don't need another camping trip in the pants when I stand up again. _

Edward didn't know whether to laugh or excuse himself to go throw up in the men's restroom, but he decided he would get some self-satisfaction out of having to hear a dog's most private thoughts.

"Puddles."

Hye Ki's eyes said "You're dead if this isn't good." Edward didn't need his powers to hear that.

"Looks like you've got yourself your first New Kid crush."

Hye Ki raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I hardly like any of the humans here at this school."

"Over there. By Bella – you remember Bella don't you?" Edward stuck a thumb out pointing over his shoulder. "And that's not what I meant."

"You mean …. Bella? I'm sorry but that's not my…"

"No you idiot. Try again."

Hye Ki thought this was painfully bothersome, but looked over toward where Bella was seated. To his surprise, and delight, she was talking to the staring-boy from the parking lot. Finally he could get a better look at his cute, upturned nose and stunning teeth. He might even have to forgive this boy for starting just for being so darn good-looking.

"Careful where you're thoughts are going there, Aqua Man." Edward lowers his voice, "Wouldn't wanna see you bring yourself down by going into the dog pen."

Edward's smirk and emphasis on his choice of words almost immediately exposed Jacob as a shape-shifter. Hye Ki wasn't thick-headed or naïve. He ignored Edward's comment, though, and couldn't help thinking that he looked like a puppy dog – sitting there chatting with his one best friend in the whole world. Hye Ki probably would have guessed sooner or later without the help from his colleagues. He now noticed that the puppy's musculature was considerably larger than most 17 year old boys and that the blood running through each one of them was at least a few degrees hotter than a normal human body. He radiated. More than Esme and her love, or the glow of a nuclear reactor, he was fusion – a star, the shining sun.

Luckily Hye Ki was careful to think the entirety of his personal thoughts in Japanese, leaving Edward empty handed with nothing to throw back in his face. He felt like he was in one constant, endless game with the young vampire.

"Not sure what you mean my Dear Brother." Hye Ki threw his royal flush down on Edward's card table.

"Tch…" Edward had folded.

Hye Ki went to further reciprocate the staring boy's gaze from the parking lot, but he had let him get away in shifting his focus back to the Cullens. He also realized it was about time to head to the next class. He smiled and genuinely told the Cullens he would see them later at home after school and also delivered a _GO FUCK A LAWNMOWER _to his dear Edward Cullen.

Hye Ki grabbed his things, nonchalantly generated a patch of ice for Edward to slip upon on his way out, and headed toward art class. He hoped they would be doing a lot with watercolors.

_I still have half the day left._ Hye Ki felt slightly better about his eventful morning and hoped he and the wolf would cross paths again soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think. Gonna take a break from writing this weekend. **

**And I promise I will get to deh smut!  
**

**Have a great Halloween! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Soot and Ash

_**水汐吸血鬼：Chapter 3  
**_

**Title: Suishio Kyuketsuki: Chapter 3, Soot and Ash**  
**Author: Mide**  
**Characters/Pairings: Jacob/?**, **Edward/?**  
**Genre: Slash**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Warnings: minor foul language, graphic scenes, sexual themes.  
**

**Summary: Jacob Black begins his first year of public schooling at Forks High School at the persuasion of his best friend, Bella Swan. However, he is not the only newcomer to Forks; an ethereal beauty threatens the normal abnormality of this small Washington town.****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, everything is for playplay. **

**Author's Note: Ugh, it has been too long, but not without promising results. I have chapter 4 written, but not edited and half of chapter 5 done so there will be more updates this week, I promise!~ For those of you who are familiar with the pointless test called the GRE, I must take it next month. In light of that, I have decided a great way to study the pointless vocabulary ETS wants you to learn is to incorporate them into my story and torture all of you. :D So crack open a webster's kids. It's time for school.  
**

* * *

"Ugh....." Jacob's stomach growled. He could barely pay attention to the teacher pointing at a map of East Asia. China just looked like a giant pan pizza to him; he definitely should have eaten at least three more bagels and five more trays of meatloaf surprise at lunch. Due to his preoccupation with a new school and teenage hormones, he forgot he needed to eat thrice what a normal person would.

Pusan, Beijing, Seoul, Manila, Singapore, Bangkok..... They all just sounded like something good to eat at this point.

Just when he thought his stomach was surely going to collapse and create the next Grand Canyon right there in the classroom, the bell released him from his prison and Jacob almost had to stop himself from sprinting to the vending machine corner, crashing it open, and devouring all its content.

After jamming a dollar fifty into the machine Jacob slammed F9 on the keypad and chocolate melon bread dispensed from the spiraled metal. Jacob crouched, tore off the package and popped the bread into his mouth. Satisfied, an innocent smile grew on his face while he savored the sweet bread. Going for another bite Jacob stood up but was caught mid-mastication by cold hazel eyes.

Stunned, Jacob stood for a moment, wide eyed, staring at Edward, bread in mouth. He waited for him to make some kind of treacherous move or say something inappropriate. Jacob knew very well Edward had no business being near machines that strictly sold food, and Edward was undoubtedly up to his normal perfidy.

"....want some?" Jacob almost genuinely asked through his mouthful of bread.

"Hardly... " Edward sneered. "It has your dog drool all over it."

Jacob ferociously – almost animal-like – bit off a piece of his bread and said, "Hey! I was trying to be nice, but I can see that your girlfriend's friends are not important to you." Trying not to appear irascible, Jacob relaxed upstage a bit. "...the fuck you want?"

"My girlfriend is none of your business, Mutt." Edward whispered maliciously under his breath. He continued so only Jacob could hear, "Just keep yourself and your faggot thoughts away from Bella and my friends. The white one isn't for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't associate with your kind, or your friends –Bella aside." Jacob could feel his cheeks stinging as he falsely fulminated Edward's accusation.

"I didn't know when you phased your brain turned into a wolf's, too," Edward growled. He leaned forward to reiterate his point. Jacob's nose furled-- he hated the smell of vampires and Edward's scent was utterly sordid. He was far too close for comfort. "I heard you day dreaming from across the cafeteria. The guy with the white hair. Back off, or you're dead." With that Edward made his pompous leave.

"Hey... You can't just .... You're not the boss of me! " Jacob tried to protest, waving his bread and pointing with the same hand. His mouth was still full, and his cheeks were still flushed. Jacob swallowed. "Damn him, why can't he just mind his own fucking business." Glad that Edward's stench had dissipated and afraid to be late to biology, Jacob finished his bread quickly and hoped it would hold him over until after school, or at least until he could run off to the vending machines again.

Jacob walked briskly to his next class to get a chance at a good seat. Luckily he conquered one by the window; the breeze was calming, but he felt a bit warm from his argument with Edward. He rested his head in his arms on the lab table and sighed, stomach already growling again. Why had he come here? He should have just stayed in La Push with his pack where everyone else ate their weight in food every day and where he was in close proximity to protect those who were important to him. Who did he have here but an angsty, sexually frustrated girl whose boyfriend wanted Jacob far – very far – away. Granted, Bella had always been there for him since he'd come to terms with who he was, both as a gay man and as a werewolf. But somehow this seemed like Bella was asking too much of him. He hadn't made a single friend the first three fourths of the day and with his pessimistic, tempered attitude it didn't look like his situation was going to get much better or much cooler for that matter – Jacob was still stewing inside from the stench of the leech sticking his nose in Jacob's personal thoughts.

Restless, Jacob squirmed inside his arm-fort and turned to investigate which jerk had plugged the electric fan with their body mass. Before he could entirely focus on the object with his eyes, a slithering scent up his nose told him exactly who it was. Jacob felt cooler. _He _was standing in front of the fan, smiling and greeting the teacher. Jacob couldn't understand why, but a man who he hadn't even met yet-- his scent-- made him feel like he was floating serenely in a cool sea full of nothing but salt water and fresh air. He smelled almost good enough to drink. The stranger's teeth and hair were nearly the same color, and it was only when the teacher pointed over in Jacob's direction, guiding the new student to a seat, did he realize he was staring again. Jacob retracted to the comfort inside his burly arms and felt much hotter than he had just been feeling before the mysterious creature, whose name he had easily forgotten, made his arrival into the biology lab.

A thud indicated that his partner had been decided for him. Jacob thought he would sooner jump out the open window and escape than be called out for staring, not only now, but also this morning in the parking lot. Jacob opted to play opossum.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_?"

Jacob looked up from the desk at the person sitting next to him. His guard had been easily thrown off by his curiosity, playing right into the strangers hands.

"I thought that might get you to come out of your shell."

He smiled warmly for someone who had such a chilly aura about him, Jacob thought.

"I keep seeing you around school. I'm new here so I don't have a lot of friends yet. My name is Sung Hye Ki; it's nice to meet you." Sung Hye Ki extended his hand to Jacob, which had previously been in his crossed arms; his elbow still rested on the lab table they were sharing.

"Jacob. Jacob Black." Jacob slid his hand into Hye Ki's and it was welcomed with a firm grip. When Jacob's eyes met Hye Ki's the images around him seemed to give one, pendulous pulse that echoed throughout everything. The uncomfortable feelings, anxiety about school, and worries in the back of his mind about the fire from last night drained away and left only Sung Hye Ki's colorless eyes and soothing palm. Again, Jacob became enraptured staring at Hye Ki, this time with a proximity that was too intimate to go without being pointed out by the victim. Third time must be the charm.

"Do I have something on my face, or have you just never seen an 18-year-old with white hair before?" Hye Ki's tone was playful, but still marginally annoyed. Although he had been assailed by looks the entire day, it's a completely different story when the one staring into your eyes and shaking your hand is your new, resplendent hunk of a lab partner.

Jacob locked back into reality and without skipping a beat said, "Oh, _taihen shitsurei itashimashta, Sung Hye Ki-nim._"

Hye Ki raised one eyebrow in amazement and apprehension at the sudden neologistic combination of Japanese and Korean, "... Uh, it's fine ... You can just call me Hye Ki by the way; that's my given name. I didn't know there was anyone else who could speak Japanese around here."

"Huh? Are you talking about me?" Jacob pointed innocently to himself, not realizing his apology was regurgitated in a foreign language. He was still a little shaken from whatever just happened when Hye Ki introduced himself.

"_Nandemo nai...._" Hye Ki replied with a disappointed face, which turned toward where the teacher was making last minute preparations for the class. He didn't look back in Jacob's direction until they began their lab for the day. It was just as well, because Jacob was still sitting upright, dumbfounded with nothing on his mind but the fleeting moment of contact he shared with the newcomer.

As Hye Ki prepared the microscope and the slides they were viewing for their first activity, Jacob was fixated on a non-existant point, unchanged from the beginning of class. Jacob was drowning in thoughts of Hye Ki, specifically his frosty touch and his ashen eyes, which seemed to pierce Jacob's core and cool his temper of its constant calefaction. More than this, Jacob couldn't figure out why he had experienced such a chill and what had caused him to ponder someone whom he had never met before today. Jacob felt a frore finger bulge the side of his face, rousing him to the task at hand.

Hye Ki's pools of vision were shifted toward the contact point between him and the wolf, "Hey. If you're gonna stare all the time, at least look at these slides."

"Who's staring?" Jacob flinched as Hye Ki's finger intruded onto his flesh. He could swear his face was wet, wiping his cheek. Giving a disapproving look toward his partner, he shifted his view to his hand to find it was, on the contrary, dry, "I was concentrating. Let me see that."

Jacob grabbed the microscope and squinted into the lens. It was the cross-section of a plant; all the oblong cells were neatly packed in rows with fluid filling up the space between the square walls of each cell, the vacuole and the nucleus. The chloroplasts, mitochondria, and other tiny bits were impossible to view at this magnification, but it was easily understandable that by the square shape and the green color provided by the chloroplasts that this was, indeed, a plant of some sort.

Jacob was foreign to these types of things, "Wow this is really cool. Look, they are all lined up like dominoes! But wait, if plants are green why isn't the whole entire cell green?" Jacob looked up from the microscope inquisitively at Hye Ki.

"Like most living things, plants are mainly composed of water." Hye Ki smiled and grabbed the microscope from Jacob's section of the table and dragged it toward himself to change the slide. Biology and the chemistry of living things were mundane to his tribe – a necessity to becoming a yielder. "Take a look at this one."

Jacob slid the microscope over to him with a defiant look. He didn't appreciate the patronizing smiles or how he felt like Hye Ki was trying to teach him something basic like the alphabet. Looking into the glass, he saw what, at first, looked like a big, pink nebula. Taking a closer look, Jacob saw tiny circles erratically thrown onto the slide which composed the image he had initially interpreted.

"_Kore wa?_"

Hye Ki furrowed his brow and looked at the staring Jacob apprehensively, trying to determine whether his ears were playing tricks on him.

"_Kotaenai no ka...?_"

Intrigued by Jacob's question in a foreign tongue, and perturbed by his insistence to teach him the next slide, Hye Ki decided to try a little experiment of his own.

"_Sekkekkyuu da to iimasu. Akai chi no saibou nan desu yo._ _Akai to Chi to Tama no kanji de kakemasu._"

Jacob pulled out from the microscope. His face was full of contempt. "Do you think it's funny to keep talking to me in that squiggle language? I have no idea what you're saying. I wanna know what this one is, Mr. erudition."

"That's quite a big word for a teenager. They are human red blood cells. Do you see the difference between them and the plant cells?" Hye Ki's experiment didn't produce the answers he was looking for.

"Oh, yea they are more circular. And they look really unorganized. Those plant cells had it down." Jacob went back to the microscope fascinated. "And it never kills to pick a book up and read."

Hye Ki opened the text book to a photo of a magnified shot of human red blood cells. Jacob was an interesting kid. "Here's what they look like up close. I think they are such a beautiful color." Hye Ki admired the picture before turning it toward Jacob.

Jacob looked up and then over at the book, leaning forward to get a better look. "I think ... they look like checkers."

"Checkers? . . ."

"Yes. Red checkers." Jacob pointed at one of the ruby colored discs. "Don't tell me they don't have checkers in China?"

Hye Ki stifled a laugh. "Actually, I'm from Korea." He could never understand why most Americans assumed all Asians were from China.

"Oh well, I couldn't pay attention in geography today, sorry . . . " Jacob's stomach rumbled and nearly shook the room. He turned away from Hye Ki, his cheeks beginning to rouge.

Hye Ki smiled and understood why Jacob had trouble concentrating. Although Hye Ki had his own inquisitive objections for doing so, "Hey, are you busy after school? I need to find good places to eat around here. My treat," he invited Jacob to an early dinner.

Jacob might have been more apprehensive of not only Hye Ki's intentions, but also his own feelings, if his invitation hadn't included a free meal. "Are you sure? I eat a lot, so you better not cheap-out on me."

Hye Ki smiled, "Of course not. I'll meet you in the parking lot after I'm done with orchestra. Try not to stare at me this time."

"Eheheh, Yea, ok." Jacob nervously spat out a response. He felt uplifted by the invite from Sung Hye Ki.

"Good. It's a date then." Hye Ki nonchalantly went back to his textbook, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Jacob blinked a few times. _A date?! _he thought to himself, taking things too literally. The teacher had gone back to lecturing and Hye Ki was staring into his textbook. Unfortunately attempts at paying attention in this class were also futile for werewolves – Jacob couldn't stop basking in Hye Ki's chilly, lunar glow.

* * *

Jacob teetered on a parking barricade outside the school. It was breezy outside but not chilly enough. Jacob had been feeling warm all through art class. He felt like phasing, or taking off all his clothes, but he had promised to meet Hye Ki in the parking lot after school. Thrusting his hands inside his pockets, Jacob looked around the lot hoping his "date" hadn't forgotten about their plans.

He had been waiting almost 15 minutes, and everyone had already rushed home via car or school bus. Finally, Jacob could smell Hye Ki's disparate scent emerge from the school building, book bag and instrument case in tow. He had to stop himself from almost running toward the glowing man; he was hungry as hell and, well, he liked being around Hye Ki. Jacob could feel his body temperature fall slightly as Hye Ki aproached, squinting his eyes from the now beaming sunlight.

"Hey, sorry about that. I had to get the paperwork filled out to borrow this instrument from the school until I can get my own." Hye Ki set his luggage down on the ground in a parking space.

"Oh, it's OK. The weather is pretty nice anyway so . . ." Jacob looked up into the sky, unsure of what to say. All his stomach told him was that he wanted to eat. Now.

"I don't really like the sun much—it's too hot sometimes." Hye Ki looked up into the sky as well. The clouds were gone and he felt a little lost. Hopefully the forecast for cloudy with a chance of rain would carry out later this evening. "So where are we dining?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to answer but a blond blur swooped out of nowhere to tackle Hye Ki. Jacob was slightly alarmed but more so confused as to what exactly just happened. Within seconds, Hye Ki was no longer standing in front of him but pinned to the side of a nearby truck, the window cracked from the impact.

Hye Ki looked from the delicate hand wrapped around his neck connected to none other than a truculent Rosalie. _If looks could kill. _He thought, unsurprised by the attack. A confrontation was long overdue from this morning's patronization and rejection. He had been carefully warned not to double cross or upset Rosalie, but he didn't care much, and he wasn't afraid of her.

"If I have a headache later, I'm not helping you with any homework." Hye Ki reached up and rubbed his forehead – Rosalie hadn't loosened her grip.

"_Nani yattenn da yo? Atashi no koto ga wasurerareru hazu ga nen darou._" She had clearly been practicing and was clearly pissed.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing?' I'm assuming this is not about this morning? Or is it? Would you mind letting me the fuck go?" Hye Ki wanted to laud Rosalie for her improvement in Japanese but it was getting hard to breathe. She released her grip but not her gaze.

"First, you reject me – ME, Rosalie Cullen – and then I hear you're going out of your way to spend time in the fucking dog house?" Rosalie knew well that Jacob could hear her every word from across the parking lot, which satisfied her in that his mutt ears were good for at least one thing.

"Empty the nails out of your cunt. I'll do what I want." Hye Ki went to walk back toward where Jacob stood.

Rosalie firmly, and quickly, cupped her hand around Hye Ki's wrist without turning to face him. "Don't make me hurl you into this truck," she growled. "Come home with me where we can keep an eye on you and where you are far away from _that_," she said, finally turning her head – in Jacob's direction, then back at Hye Ki. The serious, yet impersonal tone, in her eyes suggested Rosalie had other motives than her own to carry out.

"And if I don't?" Hye Ki, defiant, had been given little reason to care about anything Rosalie was threatening him with.

"I'll make sure Edward switches to every single one of your classes." Rosalie pierced Hye Ki's subordination with her golden eyes and smiled mercilessly.

Hye Ki flinched at the thought of having that pervert in his every class, reading his thoughts, and folded. "Tch. Fine. You win. Just let me get my stuff and reschedule." He wasn't about to lose completely, and also felt the Cullens' beckoning could have supreme importance.

Rosalie tried to protest but Hye Ki ignored her and trudged over to where Jacob waited patiently pretending he hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"Hey... are you OK? What's up?" Jacob was rocking on the barricade nervously again.

Ignoring the fact he had just inhumanely been assaulted, Hye Ki apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to rain check you. I forgot I promised Rosalie I'd help her study and help cook dinner. Is tomorrow OK?" Hye Ki picked up his things, appearing rather irritated with the situation.

Jacob was a little upset that Hye Ki was blatantly lying to him, but understood why he had to do so. He picked up his book bag and the ennui he had to burden, thinking it was cute that Hye Ki was playing this silly secrecy game; he could tell it didn't suit him. "Yeah, that's fine; I should go home and help out at the reservation anyway. I think they need me." Jacob casually raised his hand in goodbye, neglecting to acknowledge Rosalie's presence, afraid he might try to nip at her. He turned and started to walk away from the school before any more harm was done; giving the facade that he wasn't hurt by the rejection. He could hear the two arguing in the distance.

Bella had already left for home as soon as school let out, so he was left walking home, which was an awfully long way by the means a human form can provide. Once he couldn't smell Hye Ki and the blond one any longer, he veered off of the road into the woods, continuing to walk in the direction of his house for another 10 minutes. Once he was sure he was out of touch with human civilization, he began to undress and stuff his clothes into his knap-sack. Jacob couldn't go through with ruining his first-day-of-school outfit. Strangely enough, thoughts of Hye Ki popped into his mind.

_Korea huh? That's pretty far away. I guess I shouldn't feel so bad about coming from La Push to Forks for school. I wonder if he's handling the move ok .... No. Wait. Wait a minute Jacob Black. What are you doing? Who cares how he feels about that, you only just met the guy, he hangs out with the Cullens -- regardless of how cute he is -- and he's not a very subtle or necessarily nice person. Stop thinking about him and get home._

Jacob zipped his knap-sack shut and placed it loosely over his back. A stark naked boy quivered and writhed until he was made decent with fur, yellow eyes, and a bushy tail. Jacob sprinted instinctively toward his home, and when he arrived, jumped effortlessly from the ground, to a tree and through the open window into his bedroom. He jumped onto his bed and phased back into a pink, fleshy human, panting out of breath. It had been a while since he had run in his animal form.

Lacking homework, Jacob wondered what the rest of his family was doing. The quickest way to find them was to phase back into a wolf and hope that another member of his tribe was on duty and could telepathically inform him where his father was; he couldn't smell him inside the house. Jacob slipped off his back pack, neglecting to get dressed again, and got down on all fours. Once he was unable to speak in human tongues again, he called out for the help of his brethren.

_Hey. Does anyone know where my father is? He's not at the house._

_Oh hey Jakey! How was your first day of your new fancy school. _It was Seth. He liked teasing Jacob and chuckled a bit.

_Eh, it was all right. I didn't think you were on duty today. Have you seen my dad?_

_Yeah, well, I'm not. But special circumstances called, and I'm helping out to make sure everything runs smoothly. He's actually right here with me by the remains of that nasty fire. You should come up, I think your father was waiting for you. I'll let him know you're coming._

_Ok, thanks, Seth. _Jacob shed his fur and stood up to walk toward his closet and get dressed before heading to the woods. He wanted to talk to his father in person and since Seth was already up there, phased, well there was no reason for him to show up without a stitch on his ripped body, now was there? There wasn't anyone going to be there that he had to impress, anyway. He entered the woods in his human form, feeling completely at home with the nature that surrounded him. He would have felt more vulnerable and lost, climbing up toward the summit of the hill where a clearing had been burned, if he hadn't spent almost all his life in these woods. He felt like this was his true home, but he did appreciate the hot water heater back at his "normal" one.

Jacob's nose led him straight to the circular clearing. It was full of soot, ash and the remains of trees victimized by the fire. Billy sat near the center accompanied by a pacing; wolven Seth, and Sam was standing next to Billy, static in his wheel chair as always. They were watching an old, brittle, white-haired man sitting in the middle of the clearing with his legs crossed. Jacob recognized him as Quil Ateara, one of the oldest members of the Quileute.

Sam turned around, hearing Jacob approach them from behind. He smiled, "Hey Jake. We were waiting for you. How was school?" Billy was in his perennial, static mode seeming to be contemplating the same things that Jacob had left him with this morning.

"Oh, it was nothing special. But I am enjoying getting to meet new people." Jacob arrived to where his alpha was standing. "What's Old Quil doing?"

Sam looked over to where Quil was sitting, unmoved. "He's crossed over to the spirit realm, so we're guarding his body for him. He's trying to see if any of the animals nearby, or the remaining spirits of the ones who were unfortunate enough to be trapped in this freak-fire, can tell him anything about what occurred here last night." Sam looked around the man or other-being-made clearing, still in disbelief of it all. "We definitely know there were vampires here, I'm sure you can smell that. But we know it wasn't the Cullens." Sam held up a smoldered pendant embossed with a crest. "This isn't theirs. It's the insignia of a group called the Volturi."

"The Volturi? I thought the Cullens were the only blood suckers around here." Jacob felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to think about there being another threat to his pack lurking nearby.

"They are. The Volturi are from Europe – Italy to be exact." Sam put the pendant away. "They wiped out our brothers, the Children of the Moon, from Eurasia some thousand years ago. Seems like their leader wants the vendetta globally realized."

"If they were sent to kill us, why are they the ones dead? None of us did this right?" Jacob was trying to figure out how this could be possible if the given circumstances were true. If the Volturi had succeeded in rubbing out their wolf brethren from two entire continents, they were obviously not an organization to be taken lightly. "Don't tell me the Cullens..."

"I doubt it. The Cullens may have a treaty with us, but I doubt they would ever go out of their way to help us, especially on ground they are not supposed to be trespassing on. Although I don't think any of them would be terribly sad to see us go." Sam could tell Jacob had lost the trail to who the arsonist was. "Which is why Old Quil is roaming around with the spirits."

Jacob nodded. "So we're waiting." He looked over at his father, wanting to say something to him but he figured it was better if he just waited patiently in silence with everyone else.

Seth came up and rubbed up against Jacob playfully. Jacob laughed and scratched Seth's ears, "You're in a good mood for someone whose free time was taken away."

"Seth has good reason to. His imprinted mate started to return some affection the other day." Sam smiled, happy for the pup. "He's been floating on air lately, it's almost annoying, but I can't help but be happy for him."

"That's great! Good for you, boy." Jacob scratched his ears patronizingly again. "Who's the lucky gal?"

Sam looked toward Billy for approval, who was still staring at Quil, thinking, and Seth, unable to speak and too shy to appear nude, looked from Sam to Billy, then at Jacob and whined. Jacob could tell by the obtuse silence that it was something best not asked until later. Everyone went back to what they were doing, except Seth who was still busy having his ears scratched.

_Right, ok. Not talking about that. _Jacob chuckled to himself and wondered what it was like to imprint on someone. He wanted to ask Seth, but would have to be patient and wait for this escapade to be over. While Jacob stood and pondered imprinting in the silence, a single thought kept floating up from the back of his mind: _Hye Ki. _Jacob jerked and shuddered in shock.

_No.... what if today that was... no. No. Forget It, Jacob, there's no way_. _You've only just met him today._ In clear denial, Jacob tilted his head down to the floor and his eyes darted back and forth as if he was scanning his brain for the answers. _I guess that would only make a stronger argument for the fact that it is ..... no. No, no, no. I would know, right? I would know my own body; I mean there would be some sort of sign _– _some sort of warning? Right...?_

Suddenly Seth collapsed, writhing in pain and whimpering. All self-issues that Jacob was trying to work out at once evaporated and Jacob crouched down in panic and concern, "Seth? Seth?! Are you ok? What's wrong?! Phase out and speak to me!" Jacob tried to touch Seth in comfort and reassurance but it only caused Seth to nip at Jacob in pain and confusion. "Sam, I can't-" Jacob turned to Sam for advice.

Sam was also doubled over on the ground with both hands on his head gritting his teeth in a futile attempt not to scream. He finally gave in and let out a howl that was able to relay every second of pain he felt to Jacob's ears. Jacob was first confused, but was progressively becoming frightened when he saw that not just Seth, but everyone with a conscious mind around him was in dire pain for an unapparent reason. Jacob started to back up, cautious in the event that the attack was something contagious and, horrified, trying to develop a course of action for the present situation. He felt helpless.

"Looks as if my powers don't work on you." Jacob spun around and there was a pale, blond girl with glowing red eyes standing behind her dressed in shadowy garb and a black cloak. There was the same pendant Sam had just shown Jacob hanging around her neck, which attached to an amused look on her face. "What a shame. Looks like you get to have some fun with this one, Alec."

"Well, he's not really my type, but," a young man had dashed in from just outside the circle of ruins at a speed Jacob could not follow. Jacob faced his family and was met with another pair of blood eyes and smiling white teeth. "I guess I'll just be thankful you left me some prey this time, _mia sorella_." The man called Alec caressed the side of Jacobs face and leaned in longingly to have a taste.

Jacob's world went black.

* * *

**Next Chapter will definitely be up this week. Even if I have to lose sleep over it again, haha. **

**Review and let me know what you think, especially if you think the vocabulary is too much. I really didn't make it too heavy at all (I don't think) but then again ....  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire and Brimstone

_**水汐吸血鬼：Chapter 4  
**_

**Title: Suishio Kyuketsuki: Chapter 4, Fire and Brimstone**  
**Author: Mide**  
**Characters/Pairings: Jacob/?**, **Edward/?**  
**Genre: Slash**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Warnings: minor foul language, graphic scenes, sexual themes.  
**

**Summary: Jacob Black begins his first year of public schooling at Forks High School at the persuasion of his best friend, Bella Swan. However, he is not the only newcomer to Forks; an ethereal beauty threatens the normal abnormality of this small Washington town.****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, everything is for playplay. **

**Author's Note: I didn't have my super-de-duper editor to proof read it for me but i did the best job i could, hah! Time for some action, and then maybe some "action." ( '-')b  
**

* * *

Jacob shoved the vampire away from him and turned to escape, but he got no further than a few paces before his entire world went dark. Startled, Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and realized it was not only his sight that was taken from him, but he also couldn't smell the soot on the ground, hear the wind rustling through the trees, or taste his own mouth. He tried to feel his way around and assess the situation, but he couldn't do that either. Jacob took a few more steps and tripped over a deceased log, and fell to the ground. He felt paralyzed – unable to hear, see, taste, smell, or feel anything. It was as if he didn't exist anymore. It occurred to him that he could already be dead and Jacob began to softly cry- or at least he thought he did; he couldn't feel much of anything right now.

Suddenly with a loud pop, the world snapped back into place and Jacob was indeed on the ground, curled up hugging his knees in a seated position. He looked at where Alec had been what felt like an eternity ago and in his place stood a man dressed in a dark blue and black shozoku. His face was even covered in an appropriate, ninja-like mask. How, a bit unclear, but Alec was was across the clearing seemingly thrown into a tree which was falling outward into the forest. He was picking himself up off the ground, readying a counter attack. Panning back to the left, Jacob searched for the girl who, at that point, disappeared with a blur in order to dodge an attack from Jasper.

"Get up cry baby." Edward was standing in front of him, holding out a hand to help him up.

Jacob shook off his tears. "I'm not crying and I don't need your help." Jacob stood up and brushed himself off. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Edward smiled and went to make some joke about having just saved Jacob's life but was interrupted by another woman with crimson eyes and a dreary wardrobe. She had blindsided Edward with a rather large tree branch and Edward was no longer in close proximity to Jacob. Ignoring Jacob, the woman followed Edward's flight path.

Jacob was tired of just sitting back and watching; he wanted in on the action and to get back at that pervert for touching his face. He started to run toward where the masked assassin was waiting for Alec to gather himself. The man turned around casually and looked at Jacob with bright silver eyes. He held up a hand and Jacob stopped in his tracks. He felt his own body betray him and start to retreat to the outskirts of the circle. When Jacob had reached the forest his body stopped and he regained control of limbs again. He looked back toward the battlefield.

_Hye Ki...?_

Hye Ki threw one of his thermoses into the air as Alec sprinted toward him for revenge. The canister erupted with water and Hye Ki pulled it down at his opponent, side-swiping Alec from the right, moments before he would have impacted with Hye Ki. Hye Ki gathered the water again and quickly sent thin, long, high speed, liquid blades toward Alec's direction with a series of lateral kicks and arm motions. Alec dug his hand into the ground as he was soaring toward the forest in order to change his direction upward, narrowly evading being made into a cadaver; there was no time to bounce of a tree. He landed unscathed on a nearby branch and gave a playful laugh.

"Hahahaha, Demetri was right-- You _are _quite skilled. Sung Hye Ki. I haven't had this much fun in centuries." Alec smiled, thrilled with his new prey.

Hye Ki removed his mask-- futile to try and keep his identity a secret if he was going to actively use his powers. His white hair rustled in the wind and still had that moonshine surrounding it. Jacob could smell him again the moment he removed the mask. He felt calmer and was also relieved that Sam and Seth had recovered from the intense pain they were feeling moments before. Sam had phased into his wolf form and was perspicaciously guarding Quil. He was sure he would get in the way if he tried to help defeat their attackers, nor would his canonical instincts allow him to side with either party. Seth was back on his feet and helping Billy out of his chair and on to his back. This battlefield was no place for an immobilized elder. Jacob seriously had enough of not doing anything and transformed into his beast, uncaring of the clothes he had just tattered at the ground. His pack needed him whether Hye Ki wanted him in the warzone or not.

_Is dad ok?_

_He's ok Jake. We all experienced some pretty intense pain, but we seem to be physically unharmed. It must be one of the leeches' powers. I'm going to take Billy back to the reservation and get help. Don't you dare get hurt out here._

Jacob nodded to Seth. _Right. Thanks Seth._ Jacob joined Sam near Old Quil, watching for any sign of a direct attack, and if there were any more enemies approaching.

The girl appeared next to Alec in the treetop. She seemed pleased to join her brother in battling Hye Ki. "Jane," Alec was also happy to be joined by family. "I thought you were busy with that sad-looking Cullen."

"I made him believe he was being eaten by wolves," Jane smiled, revealing her fangs. "He shouldn't be a problem now."

"Can't you do anything about _him?_" Alec pointed toward Hye Ki-- standing, waiting.

Jane's smile disappeared. She looked a little angry. "I tried when he hit you but he didn't even flinch."

"Mine seem pretty ineffective as well." Alec Sighed and crossed his arms. "Looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way."

"If you two were even worthy of being my opponents you would have already assumed that your powers wouldn't work." Hye Ki cut in. "I'm assuming you're looking for me?"

"Not exactly, but I wouldn't dream of disabusing our plans. So you can happily exculpate yourself from the cause of this situation. However, you do know how much we would love to take you home." Alec eyed Hye Ki lustfully. "I know at least _I_ would."

"I've declined the Volturi's invitation several times – you are well aware. I'll be happy to inform you that your axiomatic powers are functioning. Jane's is easily countered by simple charms and well," Hye Ki continued to censure the siblings quite pleased with the logic of his planning, "you, Alec, might be able to eliminate the five senses, but there's nothing you can do about my sense of water. This entire forest is full of living things, except for this one desolate circle so I would have no problem feeling out the environment, especially because you would make it incredibly easy to place all my concentration into one element. And you two – although unliving – seem to have had a fresh snack on the way over here from Italy. You will make easy targets." Jane and Alec were fuming. "I suggest you two stop hiding behind your gifts and get serious about this fight. Trying to rely on your powers will only end up with me killing you faster."

Loosing all sights of their convoluted plan, Jane and Alec made a leap for Hye Ki but Jane was caught mid-air by Jasper and thrown by her arm into the ground. Alec extemporaneous attack succeeded in making it to where Hye Ki was waiting, but his fist contacted with nothing but a puddle. Hye Ki had obviated the futile leap and was gone – Alec was engulfed by the remains. He tried to dodge it but it came at him from all angles and hardened into ice, freezing the vampire as a frigid statue. Hye Ki was standing a few yards away with frost on his breath.

Jasper had Jane pinned to the ground, relegating her as _his_ target. "You should be a little more creative for your victims' sake. I'd rather be eaten alive than endure the pain I feel from other people some days." He stepped on her head and started to apply pressure. "Your fear is exhilarating."

Jacob and Sam were still waiting for Quil to return back to his physical body, not letting up from their poised positions and ready to strike at _anyone_ who made an attempt at their spirit medium. A bright pale blue light came rushing at them from across the circle. Jacob made a low growl and could tell it was heading straight for Old Quil. He leaped at the foreign object, but it passed directly through him and into Quil's body. Quil opened his eyes, stood up and climbed onto Sam's back. Jacob felt a little embarrassed by his misjudgment.

_I'm getting Old Quil back to the reservation. Then we're going to make sure that these vampires don't get drawn toward our tribe. Do not get involved in this fight unless they come at you Jacob. Let these undead souls battle it out for themselves. _

Sam took off. Jacob went to follow but was blocked by Edward thrown from the sky down at where Quil had been meditating. The ground shook and Jacob leaped backward to avoid some of the debris.

"Tch. That girl can throw." Edward was tired of playing around. He caught Chelsea's next attack in his hand and grabbed her throat with the other one. Edward loved that people had to think to do everything. "Hey, mutt. Are you gonna sit there staring at me or are you gonna help me out?" Jacob noted that Edward lacked the eloquence that Hye Ki sung through every word.

Sam would definitely not give his approbation for this. _No, this isn't my fight. You blood suckers can work this out yourself. Just get away from La Push already._

"This bitch was ready to help kill you and your Alpha. I'm stuck here fighting in a forest that reeks of dog, with people I shouldn't be fighting." Edward capriciously threw Chelsea away into the forest with a perfunctory attitude and wiped off his hands. "That's it, you can fucking fend for yourself. I'm out of here."

_Good. _Jacob didn't really want Chelsea coming after him next but he didn't want Edward around either. Chelsea didn't seem to have any scary active powers either so maybe he could take her. _The hell did you come for anyway?_

Edward stopped and turned around. "Wasn't my choice. Jasper could feel that pup was in trouble and couldn't stand to have his new found love in pain."

So the Cullens did have some prescience of this attack, Jacob thought.  
_Wait. What?_

"Yea and then Hye Ki got involved because he could sense a group of vampires coming into forks that weren't vegetarians. He was right about guessing it was the Volturi." Edward looked over at Hye Ki, who had just finished freezing his target.

Chelsea exploded up out of the ground a few feet from Edward, interrupting Jacob and Edward's conversation again. Jacob was glad he didn't have to talk to Edward for another couple of minutes but pissed because he wanted answers about Jasper and Seth.

_Werewolves can't imprint on vampires.... can they?_ He fretted to himself.

Chelsea saw Edward looking over toward Hye Ki and Jasper, and formulated a plan. "Aww, don't leave! I was just about to make things really interesting." She looked at Edward and her eyes seemed to pulse once. Edward blinked a few times, stupefied, and then rushed away; Chelsea's chicanery almost always worked. "Now. As for you. I've always wanted a pet." She went to try and pet Jacob but he growled and bit at her. She pouted. "Fine! I was thinking you'd make a better rug anyway." She lunged to tackle Jacob but he side stepped her and began to chase after her. He was no dog.

Hye Ki breathed in deeply and hoped that would hold Alec until he could make sure that the other two were incapacitated. Edward ran over and stopped next to Hye Ki, attentively.

"Hey. Are you alright? Don't wear yourself out, we can help you out too you know."

"What ...? I'm fine. He didn't even touch me, nor did I break a sweat. What happened to Chelsea?"

"Oh, she's attacking that dog over there." Edward didn't seem to care much that he had just left Jacob alone with her. "I was worried about you so I came to make sure Alec wasn't trying any of his pervy tricks on you."

Hye Ki stared at Edward, surprised there were no watery remarks or poorly constructed nicknames. "I told you, I'm fine. What the fuck are you doing? Go help Jacob."

A little angry and jealous that Hye Ki cared about that wolf, Edward furrowed his brow but obeyed and went to go assist Jacob. It wasn't the first time Edward had felt inured.

Hye Ki was glad that they had gotten here before anyone had gotten seriously injured, and thought it was about time he let his guard down, seeing Jasper about to crush Jane's skull for causing his lover pain.

It was a good thing he was still alert because he felt the heat rushing in from behind him just in time to jump away. A rope of noxious fire extending from the overhead kick of a tan-skinned, dark-haired boy rushed in from above. He landed on the ground, the fire dissipated, and he stood up. He was wearing darker clothes like the rest of them, but they were much less flowing, and much more martial. The unknown boy's eyes glowed like fire but still had the lustrous color of blood, and those audacious eyes gave away his predilection for consumables. The fire enervated Alec's statue just enough for him to burst free, shivering.

The new threat shot a closed fist at Jasper, narrowly missing with a fire ball, but forcing Jasper to remove his boot from Jane's face. Hye Ki and Jasper regrouped but were quickly surrounded by the three vampires.

"Isn't a little dangerous for Vampires to be playing with fire?" Hye Ki looked over at the boy he didn't recognize.

"Good thing I'm only half then." He shot right back at Hye Ki without missing a beat. He had his arms cocked and loaded.

Alec smiled. Their effrontery returned and he was glad to be freed from the ice prison. "I think it's our turn for a little filibuster. How do you like our newest protégé? He's quite skilled like you, Hye Ki. I think you guys would make such a cute couple. Fire and Ice." Alec sighed at the romantic thought.

"He learned from the Amazon tribes in South America. He just accepted our invitation to the coven yesterday." Jane beamed. She had been the one to scout the boy.

"I didn't think you'd bring a trainee for this kind of mission. Isn't that a little risky?" Hye Ki was angry with himself that he couldn't sense the boy approaching sooner.

"Oh now, come on." Alec began, "If you were even worthy of being our opponent you would have already assumed we would bring back up."

"How ingenuous," Hye Ki scoffed.

"Show them what you can do, Nahuel." Jane stepped back to give him the stage.

"Jasper, Run!"

Nahuel roared and flames erupted from his mouth and engulfed the area where Hye Ki and Jasper were cornered. Hye Ki stepped in front of Jasper. He squandered the rest of the water he had carried on his person and also robbed the surrounding ring of living trees' water, leaving them shrunken and withered; the leaves turned dead and fell to the ground. Hye Ki precipitated the water into the flames and the two discordant forces extinguished each other. Hye Ki managed to stymie Nahuel's initial attack before it was able to ignite Jasper or he on fire and the arena was shrouded in steam.

Jasper ran left-- Hye Ki right. Jasper ran toward Edward who was half-ass fighting Chelsea in order to quell the nagging commands his conscious was giving him regarding Hye Ki's orders. He pulled Edward by the bicep and absconded away from the setting sun.

Hye Ki ran toward Chelsea. He was sick of this bitch toying with Jacob. Hye Ki drew his gladius strapped to his back and quickly made work of her right arm. She bellowed in rage and pain, but Hye Ki had no time for this so he kicked her away from Jacob and said, "Comon, We have to go."

Jacob ran off into the woods, following Hye Ki- unable to keep up with his full speed, but trying his hardest. He needed to update his pack on what was going on as well.

_Sam. Everyone is fleeing from the scene. There was one more vampire accompanying the Volturi. He has the power to manipulate fire. The one named Alec also has the power to null the five senses. There is another woman-- very tall. She doesn't seem to have any active gifts but she is certainly strong. _Jacob was weaving in and out of the trees. He could tell they were heading toward the setting sun but other than that, he wasn't sure what their destination was, nor even if they had one. He just hoped that the fire-breathing monster didn't catch up with them.  
_  
Right, we're having everyone move into the shelter in the event they decided to come down and harm the reservation. We should be fine but please be careful. We expect you to come help out here as soon as you can. _

Dark blurs were moving above them from tree to tree. They were being followed by two of the Volturi. Nahuel sped up and starting bouncing from trunk to trunk, launching fire bullets at Hye Ki and Jacob.

"_Shibarl..."_ Hye Ki cursed under his breath as he dodged a fireball aimed at his head. Nahuel's attacks were becoming less sporadic, and more voracious.

Jacob wasn't at nimble as Hye Ki and Nahuel quickly caught on to which prey should be eliminated first, assuming that Hye Ki wouldn't leave Jacob behind. Nahuel flashed ahead and dropped to the forest floor. A quick kick-punch-punch combo sent three projectiles in Jacob's direction. Unfortunately he could only effectively evade two.

Jacob yelped and slammed into a tree trunk, knocking him unconscious and out of his shifted form. He lay naked and helpless below the tree with a blemish of charred flesh on his left hind leg. Chelsea virulently fell toward Jacob to finish the job.

Hye Ki would not be as magnanimous as the monks had taught him to live if something were to happen to Jacob. His irises began to glow with the same ruby color of the discs in their biology textbook earlier today. He slid to a stop, pivoted, and with an urgent and angry grunt pulled his gladius out from his back over his head and chucked it toward Chelsea with furor. The sword pierced Chelsea directly between the breasts and tacked her against the trunk of the tree. She was unable to remove the sword.

Nahuel had brought one target down and he wasn't about to lose the other one. He breathed deep, and began to wind up a fire blast to melt his watery enemy. Hye Ki squatted, and began to motion to draw more moisture from his surroundings in defense. Chelsea could feel the human blood coursing through her veins and arteries being drawn to the point of entry of Hye Ki's gladius. With one grand motion Hye Ki ripped the blood from Chelsea's body with his arms and aimed it in the direction of Nahuel's attack.

The two forces met and the crimson water extinguished the flames easily and did not stop advancing toward Nahuel even after it had partially evaporated. Hye Ki closed his left hand to condense the blood mist back into the main attack. With his right hand Hye Ki aimed the fluid toward Nahuel who stood in disbelief of what was hurling at him. The blood crystallized into fine points and picked up speed. However, Nahuel was able to narrowly escape Hye Ki's grasp by propelling himself back up into the tree tops with his flames. Nahuel began to send a barrage of fire down on Hye Ki but Hye Ki's ruby eyes were relentless and followed Nahuel's every action - every muscle movement. The two trees closest to Hye Ki were drained and counteracted Nahuel's barrage. Nahuel landed on a tree to regain his balance momentarily and launch another attack.

"Big mistake." Hye Ki beckoned for the tree that Nahuel had landed on to yield its life to his will. The water spilled out from the tree and drew Nahuel toward it. Hye Ki exhaled and froze over the South American's face just as he was about to spit fire in a delayed reaction. Nahuel was pasted against the tree like an abhorrent knot. Chelsea hung limp from her post, her eyes no longer red and she was too weak to move.

Hye Ki brought his finger tips inward so that they met, stretched his arms downward in front of him and exhaled. The blood drained from his irises and they reverted to their normal, calm, silver state. He zipped over to Chelsea to retrieve his sword. She grunted in pain when he slid it out of her, but she was unable to do much of anything in this state and fell to the ground with a thud. Hye Ki approached Jacob's colored delicate body.

Hye Ki kneeled down to inspect his vitals.

_Thank god, he's still breathing._

Hye Ki recognized the damage wasn't severe and the unconscious state was caused by Jacob's reaction to the fire. Hye Ki pulled a thin blue sheet from out of his shozoku and gently wrapped Jacob in the blanket with a solicitous face and picked him up into his arms. His wounds were not exigent but Jacob had a bruise forming on his forehead and the burn on his thigh was pretty nasty.

Knowing that the ice would not hold Nahuel for very long, Hye Ki stood up and departed to the edge of the forest.

"Hang in there, pup."

* * *

**review and stuff. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Saltwater

_**水汐吸血鬼：Chapter 5  
**_

**Title: Suishio Kyuketsuki: Chapter 5, Saltwater**  
**Author: Mide**  
**Characters/Pairings: Jacob/?**, **Edward/?**  
**Genre: Slash**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Warnings: minor foul language, graphic scenes, sexual themes.  
**

**Summary: Jacob Black begins his first year of public schooling at Forks High School at the persuasion of his best friend, Bella Swan. However, he is not the only newcomer to Forks; an ethereal beauty threatens the normal abnormality of this small Washington town.****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, everything is for playplay. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the forever long delay in updating. Also that the wait does not reflect the length. Hopefully it will reflect the content. School and family has been keeping me busy, but I don't think i'm that fantastic of a writer haha so hopefully none of you have been dying to read the next chapter. or have you? :3  
**

Jacob jerked awake to the sound of the ocean crashing against the beach and the feeling of being submerged into cold, salty water. He realized he was in someone's arms and instinctively tried to struggle free, but his captor would not let him go. He looked up and saw it was Hye Ki who was holding him. Jacob would have protested more because he was apprehensive about any more physical contact with Hye Ki, but he felt like he had been hit with a tree.

"Hey. Hey, hey!" Jacob looked around frantically at the water surrounding him on all sides. "What are you doing? Are you trying to drown me?" Jacob looked over Hye Ki's shoulder longingly for the shore.

"Calm down, we have no time and you can't run or swim faster than me." Hye Ki looked intently forward at the setting sun. It would be too hard for him to move Jacob around underwater once there was no more daylight. He pressed forward into the sea; the water was up to his chest but they were nearly one hundred yards from shore. "I'm glad you're awake. We're going to go down from here, but it's not much farther. Any qualms you might have about the ocean – forget them. You'll just have to trust me, okay?" Hye Ki finally looked into Jacob's eyes reassuringly.

"Mm, Ok..." Jacob grumbled, disapproving of Hye Ki's equivocal request. He pulled himself closer in Hye Ki's arms and grabbed a piece of his shozoku for comfort. Jacob had no logical reason to trust Hye Ki and couldn't swim, but strangely enough Jacob didn't feel nervous under Hye Ki's protection.

They didn't sink, but plummeted into the ocean, coming to a suspension near the floor. The water was lit up in orange and purple colors, but Jacob could tell they were losing light fast. Hye Ki didn't make swimming miles through the ocean seem arduous at all. He soared through the water as if he was superman flying through the air.

_I guess his people really do live in the ocean. _Jacob thought to himself.

They swam around the corner out from the bay to the cliff side a few miles away from the beach they had entered from. Although Hye Ki was swimming fast enough to generate his own wave, Jacob really couldn't hold his breath any longer. Panicked, Jacob tapped Hye Ki's shoulder to inform him he needed to breathe—

"Like normal people do," his face said.

Hye Ki slowed down and stopped a few hundred yards off the shore of the cliff side. "It's just in there, can you make it?" Hye Ki's voice had surprising clarity for being a few hundred feet below sea level.

Jacob shook his head; his cheeks were puffed out and his fear of drowning was painfully lucid.

Hye Ki sighed and bubbles trailed out of his lips. He lifted up his right hand and pulled Jacob's face into his and their lips met rather forcefully. Jacob immediately turned pink and pushed Hye Ki's face away by the forehead, nearly exhaling the remaining breath Jacob had in him. Jacob had a look of embarrassment and discontent.

"What are you doing? Open your mouth!" Hye Ki reached up and grabbed Jacob's wrist and pulled it away from his forehead. "This is the only way. Do you want to die? My body can produce oxygen from water and there's no way we have time to go up to the surface. It's hard enough to keep the water pressure normal for you down here. Now come on. Trust me Jacob. I'm not trying to put the moves on you or anything." Hye Ki looked into Jacob's discerning eyes. This was the second time he'd instructed Jacob to trust him, and he felt a little guilty but Hye Ki strongly trusted his own judgment on the situation at hand.

Jacob pouted but turned to face Hye Ki nervously. Hye Ki placed a hand on Jacob's cheek again to reassure him and leaned in to plant his lips upon Jacob's. When their lips met Jacob felt like a fire had started underneath the darkening, chilly waters and he wouldn't mind if this was the last thing that had happened to him before he blacked out from a lack of oxygen. However, Jacob's mouth yielded to Hye Ki's command and Hye Ki exhaled deep into the young werewolf's lungs. Inhaling, Jacob clenched the piece of Hye Ki's shozoku that he had been holding on to and experienced a high from all the oxygen he was receiving. CO2 bubbles oozed out his nose and floated up toward the surface. It was as if Jacob had taken a breath of fresh summer air from his bedroom window. They parted and Jacob opened his eyes and looked into Hye Ki's mercury-colored spheres; he swore they were actually glowing this time. Jacob could still feel the fire burning in his cheeks and his lips tingling all over.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it? You better be able to hold your breath for another few minutes. Hold on."

Hye Ki zoomed off toward the cliff and dove down further near the base of it. It was hard for Jacob to make out much of anything underwater, especially at the speed they were traveling, but he could tell they were heading for an opening to a tunnel. Hye Ki spiraled into the dark, tortuous tunnel and then shot upward until they broke the surface of the water. Jacob gasped and was glad to be above water again but was confused because it was pitch black dark.

"Ahh, Where are we?! No, n.n.n.n.n. don't let go of me. Tell me where we are god damnit." Jacob was flailing around frantically to find something to hold on to. He finally found a side of the tunnel that led them here and clung to it for dear life.

Jacob heard a crack and then saw a big orange glow stick light up Hye Ki's smile where he was treading water."You're almost cute when you panic." Hye Ki held out at hand for Jacob. "Come on." He motioned his head toward the direction he was going, "Come here." Hye Ki grabbed Jacob's wrist. He was still wrapped in the sheet, but soaking wet and shivering.

The surface led to an underwater cave and the tunnel conveniently ramped up to the floor. Jacob was glad to stand on ground again but was extremely cold, causing him to walk awkwardly with nothing but a wet sheet covering his body over to a rock and pop a squat.

"Just wait for a second. I'll get a fire going and we can dry you off." Hye Ki peered around with the dim light of his glow stick and prattled to himself. "_Doko ni oichatta kana..._"

"_Ki nara asoko ni nai? Mieru yo._" Jacob pointed to a corner of a cave where there was random pieces of driftwood were stacked up.

Hye Ki stopped and stared in front of him at nothing in particular. He could have sworn Jacob just answered his question in Japanese again, and that it was become less nascent. He turned and the firewood was indeed where Jacob had informed him it was. "Oh yea, thanks ..."

Hye Ki got a fire going with some spark rocks and kept feeding driftwood to the flames, after he had sucked all the moisture out of them, until the fire was big enough to light the entire cavern. Jacob could feel the heat from where he was sitting. He particularly didn't want to be anywhere near open flames from the pain he experienced earlier in the woods, but he couldn't stop shivering.

"Ok, now stand up and take that sheet off so I can dry you off. You'll freeze to death if you don't get dry first." Hye Ki placed his hands on his thighs and stood up to face a chattering Jacob.

"Wait, I'm not getting naked in front of you! I'll just sit over here and dry. The fire feels nice." Jacob turned his face in defiance away from Hye Ki and insisted on shivering for the sake of his decency. His lips were turning blue.

Jacob's American self-consciousness was become destructively onerous and Hye Ki rolled his eyes. "Jacob. Stop being a little kid. We're going to stay here tonight so please let me help you. You can't get warm in that thing; it's soaked."

"No! I'm on to you ... first the kiss and now this!" Jacob stood up with the sheet around him refuting Hye Ki's commands pointing a finger in accusation. "I don't know what _you're_ up to but I am old enough to take care of myself!"

Hye Ki's gaze ventured downward. He crossed his arms and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh in Jacob's face.

"What? You think my methods are funny?"

Hye Ki smiled. "I think your '_methods_' are showing."

Jacob looked down and realized that wet fabric clings to the body and didn't leave his eight-pack trailing down to a sizable bulge to the imagination at all. He might as well be wearing blue body paint. Jacob's austere body blushed and he quickly sat back down, peeling the sheet away from his body.

"Fine ..." he grumbled, "but no peeking."

Hye Ki chuckled and tried not to watch Jacob again as he stood up and turned around so he was facing away from Hye Ki. He let the sheet fall from his shoulders revealing his muscled back and cute bubble-but.

"Just hurry up and do it so I can get warm." Jacob was sure his body must be tomato-colored at this point.

Hye Ki turned the other way for Jacob's sake, and waved the sopping boy dry. He grabbed a fur blanket that had been stored in the corner of the cave next to the firewood, brushed it off and handed the wolf a temporary coat. "Here take this, it's dry and warm. ... I'm not looking Jacob..." Hye Ki felt the weight of the blanket being taken from his hand and felt relieved that Jacob was finally beginning to cooperate. "Come sit by the fire over here. You're hurt."

Jacob dragged his feet over to Hye Ki's seat and sat down wrapped in the blanket with only his head, neck and fingers exposed. Jacob was dry, although his hair was still a little damp, and he was finally getting rid of the shakes. Hye Ki began twisting off the top of a tiny, cylindrical container. He dabbed a small amount of a dark green substance on to his fingers and then used the butt of his hands to hold Jacob's head still and push back the hair from his forehead. Jacob flinched and pulled away from Hye Ki.

Hye Ki's arms went limp. "What? I haven't even put the stuff on yet. Why do you always flinch like that? I'm not going to hurt you." Hye Ki grabbed Jacob's head again and began wiping the green stuff on the cut and bruise on Jacob's forehead from the head-butt with the tree trunk.

_Maybe it's because every time you touch me a jolt pulses though my body_. Jacob wanted to make Hye Ki feel uncomfortable too. Whenever they came in contact Jacob's body was screaming out in ecstasy and Jacob wasn't all too comfortable in his own skin at the moment.

"I don't know. I guess it's just .... well. Today was a rough day. I had public school for the first time -- ow! -- and then there was that fire, just now, and you and the Volturi, and it's just all too much for me to feel anything but overwhelmed right now. I'm sorry." Jacob couldn't believe he had just spoken to Hye Ki so openly. It was opposite from his reticent behavior in the classroom earlier today.

"Uh huh. Well don't worry about that now." Hye Ki had finished applying his goo and started to put the container away. "You'll get some sleep and tomorrow we will figure out what to do." Hye Ki pulled up a bucket of water to where they were sitting. "Now for your leg."

Jacob didn't feel like showing Hye Ki anymore of himself, but now that his legs were no longer numbingly chilly, the burn on his thigh was really starting to hurt, and gave him a bit more alacrity. Jacob exposed his leg for the healer. He supposed he would just have to play doctor with Hye Ki.

"Your forehead should be better by tomorrow, but this burn needs a bit more intimate attention." Hye Ki dipped his hands into the bucket and removed them with two glove-like blobs of water surrounding his palms and digits. He placed both hands on the outer side of Jacob's upper thigh and the water began to glow a bright cerulean color. Jacob's pain was quickly assuaged and after a few seconds when Hye Ki removed his hands, most of the charred flesh was no longer aberrant. The skin was still pink discolored and slightly tender to the touch, but it felt ages better than before the molestation.

Jacob blinked in disbelief, touching his thigh to make sure it was actually real. "Wow, sparkly water and green slime. You should tell the FDA about this."

Hye Ki didn't particularly find Jacob's joke funny, "It was seaweed from my tribe and hydro-healing techniques developed over centuries." Hye Ki pushed the bucket out of the space separating him and Jacob. He finally sat down. "You're welcome, by the way."

Jacob retracted his leg back into the blanket and sheepishly said, "Thanks. I really do appreciate you helping me. My leg feels a whole lot better."

Jacob took the opportunity to get a good look at exactly where they were now that the cavern was brightly lit by the campfire. The cave was a pretty decent size, and there was something about the walls that looked like someone had taken a big ice cream scoop and carved this cave right into the cliff side. There were some odds and ends gathered in a corner of the cavern making it clear that Hye Ki had definitely been here before. It almost looked like a primitive, bleak one room studio apartment complete with a kiddie pool.

"So um, where are we? What is this place? I'm still not sure why we even came here…" Jacob hugged his knees and looked over toward Hye Ki for answers.

"We needed to get somewhere where they Volturi couldn't follow us. They should be gone soon. Well, at least for a while. They need to regroup; I nearly killed one of their own. And this is where I stayed before … well before I was with the Cullens." Hye Ki looked away and began folding the sheet that had been covering Jacob – now dry and small enough to fit back in his suit.

"Oh…. ok." Jacob tucked his chin back inside the blanket.

"I still come here time to time to think and be alone." Hye Ki leaned back and rested his weight on his hands. "Makes a nice hiding place too I guess." Hye Ki was envious of the heat emanating from Jacob's body. He moved closer to the fire to try and get rid of his accustomed oceanic chill.

"So why did you even come here in the first place?" Jacob blurted out. "You don't seem to like it very much here."

"I don't really have a choice." He looked sternly over at Jacob. "I was banished here by my tribe."

Jacob looked down into his knees again, nervously rubbing his toes together. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"It's ok, Jacob. It's not a big secret and it's not like we aren't mutually aware of our supernaturalities." Hye Ki leaned forward and warmed his hands near the fire even though he knew their temperature would forever be the same. "Luckily I met the Cullens and they decided to at least let me spend exile in civilization."

"Oh. That's cool I guess."

Jacob was trying to process all of this information through his head. He wanted to know why Hye Ki was exiled – and why here of all places. For that matter, why had the Cullens agreed to let him stay? However, he already felt like he had had a bit too much of getting to know Hye Ki and decided to move to something more superficial.

"So, how old are you, really?"

"Would you like to know my shoe size too? Jesus, is this twenty questions?" Hye Ki smiled at Jacob. "I'm really only eighteen. I'm not some old perv like Edward."

"Oh." Jacob felt a little embarrassed again. "Aren't you cold? You're only wearing that ninja thingy."

"Ninja thingy?" Hye Ki's brow furrowed. "It's called a shozoku."

"Ninja. Thingy."

Hye Ki sighed and let a smile escape his face. "Ok well, my _ninja thingy_ keeps me warm just fine. Besides I'm used to the cold." Hye Ki tried futilely to hide his desires to feel Jacob's warmth, shifting his eyes and scooting closer to the fire, mimicking Jacob's huddled position.

"_Are sou? Chotto atatametai to omotta kedo._"

Hye Ki shifted his eyes toward Jacob without pivoting his head. He was getting tired of Jacob's sporadic Japanese and decided the hell with it. "_Datte, annta wa sore ga ieru no ni, ichiou shozoku wo ieba ii jann!_"

Jacob wasn't shifting out of Hye Ki's native tongue this time. "_What do you mean I can't say shozoku? I told you that's what it was just a minute ago. Are you sure you don't want to get warm? I think there is enough of this blanket to go around…"_

Hye Ki could finally test the limits of whatever this chicanery was that Jacob was trying to pull off. "_Are you sure? Just a while ago you were accusing me of being a pervert, and now you want to share your blanket with me?"_

"_Ok, ok. I officially recant my misconstrued preconceptions of you as an old pervert. I must have had the thought of Edward exploiting Bella in my mind." _Jacob snickered.

"_Right because that's something you should think about your best friend."_ Hye Ki pushed Jacob playfully. The contact made digits come alive. He wanted nothing more than to take up on Jacob's offer.

"_Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I just," _Jacob stifled a yawn. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Well I'll let you get some rest if you answer me one thing." Hye Ki drew a knife from out of his wrist.

Jacob swallowed and hoped for the best. "Uh… sure."

Hye Ki started to carve something in the cavern floor with his knife. "Tell me what this says."

Jacob looked down at the space between him and Hye Ki.

「　吸血鬼　」

" Vampire? Why do you wanna talk about them? You know what I am." Jacob just wanted to go bed. "How many times to I have to keep telling you that I can't speak that squiggle."

Hye Ki just shook his head and laughed. "You're a piece of work Jacob."

"I get cranky when I'm tired." Jacob suddenly felt himself being wrapped in cool arms. "Hey! Wait –"

"You answered my question correctly so it's time for bed." Hye Ki picked Jacob up and laid him out in front of the fire. "I'm afraid I don't have any pillows so you'll have to use my lap if you don't mind."

Jacob's body was worn out and his eyes were beginning to close involuntarily. "Well, I guess if there's no other way. It's ok then."

"_Oyasumi nasai, Ouji-kun."_

"_Oyasumi…"_ As Jacob drifted off to the feeling of Hye Ki's icy fingers through his hair there was only one question on his mind:

_Why can I speak Japanese?_

* * *

**Why indeed. **

**comment, read, share, whatever. give meh teh 3.  
**


End file.
